<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little Time by RiversAndRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390062">Just a Little Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses'>RiversAndRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gemsong, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e19 I Am My Monster, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Future, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Episode: s06e20 The Future, Recovery, Spoilers for Episode s06e19 I Am My Monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments between I Am My Monster and The Future, and everything afterward. One-shot series following stevens recovery process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Crystal Gems &amp; Steven Universe, Greg Universe &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Little Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SO FUCKING EMO ABOUT THIS FINALE!!!!!!!! IVE SEEN THE SHOW SINCE THE BEGINNING AND ITS SO BITTERSWEET TO SEE IT END!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Steven broke down crying into Lion’s mane, the Cluster moves to deposit them all onto the beach. She gives them all a thumbs up and the hybrid a very careful and tentative pat on his head before once again retreating into the center of the earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cl-cluster wait,” Steven says through his tears. “Th-thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pauses. She waves her hand in a way that says ‘don’t worry about it’, then goes back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you some clothes on, Steven,” Greg <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">says softly</span>, letting the large pink cat walks him to the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m sorry about the whole turning into a monster thing… I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steven. It’s okay. You had a lot of pent up anger and frustration.” Connie says from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven sighs and looks up at the ruined front of the house. He feels horrible about messing up the house. Again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get focused on you getting some clothes on, okay?” Greg says noticing his son’s worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods wordlessly, Connie waits at the bottom of the stairs to his room, she gives him a comforting smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lion leads him to the bed and sits him down, making a noise that makes Steven smile, “thank you, lion.” he whispers, pressing his face into the soft fur of his mane once again, trying to hold back his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greg puts a pair of sweatpants a plain pajama shirt on the bed near him, “you got this right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. I got it.” he sighs, “I- thank you. I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-unused">S</span><span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-unused">htuball</span>.” Greg smiles, placing a kiss at the top of his son’s head, “meet you downstairs, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and watches his father go down the stairs, where he hears his dad and Connie start up a conversation, he can hear the far off conversation of the gems and The Diamonds<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done"> as well</span>, their songs all coming together harmoniously into one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shaky deep breath and equally shaky hands, he gets dressed. Lion watching him the whole time. Making sure he doesn’t break down into tears again. To be there to comfort him when he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Steven doesn’t remember the last time he cried that hard about anything… and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get everything out after keeping it welled up for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands up and stumbles, but Lion catches him. He’s still not steady on his feet, and that’s okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he mutters, allowing the pink feline to lead him down the stairs again, Connie meets him there and wraps him in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she says, tears in the corners of her eyes again with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. Me too.” he smiles back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just feels so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>drained right now. He would do anything to take a nap right this very second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as soon as he sets foot on the soft sand, he<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">’s faced with</span> everyone running up to him. A cacophony of voices mixed with <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">gemsong</span> ring through his ears, and he’s just so overwhelmed already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lion seems to notice this and lets out a mighty roar, a warning roar. Back off. One at a time. Let him come to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, lion,” Steven says scratching him behind the ears, he wonders if he even turned pink from that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hybrid looks around him, his family and friends. All giving him space and the patience that he needs, and he smiles. A true, genuine smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Steven. Just wanted to know if you were feeling better,” <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">A</span><span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">pinel</span> says sheepishly, “also, here’s your flip-thong!” she hands him the flip-flop he lost on Homeworld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks- uh, thong?” he asks confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spinel just shrugs, “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances over to his dad and Connie for help, both of which are stifling giggles. He stares at his dad, pleading for answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um- thongs are other words for flip-flops in Australia-” Connie starts and then blushes, and whispers it into stevens ear, whose eyes widen and he chokes on air with laughter. His face flushing<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done"> as well</span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What's Australia? What’s so funny about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, Spinel,” he says with a smile, “you probably won’t understand it. Its-it's a human thing.” he feels a pang of happiness, </span>
  <em>
    <span>excitement</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from that sentence. “But… aside from that… thank you for being here for me.” he says sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">Aw</span>, it's no problem.” she waves him off and promptly envelops him in a hug, wrapping her arms around him multiple times tightly. He returns it, something he wouldn’t have done before. “You should talk to me and the diamonds more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs, “maybe- maybe I should.” he says and lets her go, the hybrid looking up at the diamonds who all look down upon him with soft smiles. “I- am sorry for not talking to you guys that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay steven,” Blue says, lowering her hand for him to climb onto, “I understand that you <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">were upset</span> and uncomfortable with us before. We’re- we're doing better now and being better gems because of you. <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">I want to thank</span> you for that.” she lifts him closer to her face “when you ran off, I was so worried about you. I want you to know that I love you and I always will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you too, steven,” Yellow adds, she and white coming over to stand on either side of blue, “remember that you can contact us<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done"> at any time</span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven stares up at the three of them, tears welling up in his eyes once again. Can he even love them? “I- I don’t know if I love all three of you, together, collectively. I don’t forgive White for what she’s done to me- not <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">quite </span>yet, I don’t think I can for a… while.” he pauses when he sees the former monarchs face fall, “but Blue… you were the first one to understand me and listen to me. Thank- thank you for that.” he says and awkwardly hugs her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">Of course</span><span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">.</span> I understand.” White says, giving him a small smile as Blue places him on the ground again. “Should we get going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait a sec!” Greg yells up at the diamonds who all turn to look at him, “<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">I want to</span> thank you for being here too, we wouldn’t have gotten him back without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">Of course.</span>” Yellow smiles and raises her hand, Blue does the same. The two control the arms of the ship to get it to stand up properly on its own again. Once its right side up again, the three Diamonds and Spinel bid their goodbyes again before heading back to Homeworld. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steven stares up at the point where the diamonds warped off in the sky, glad that they’re gone, but now with an odd feeling inside of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns and faces the rest of his family, Garnet <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">was turned</span> back to her normal size from the time he put clothes on and talked to Spinel, he doesn’t know what to say, what to do, to thank all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, steven? How are you feeling?” Pearl asks tentatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The events of the day catch up to him once again, the flashes of lucidity that he had as that monster wrack his brain. He’s tired, physically and emotionally. All the things he did the past few days play through his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no. I don’t think I’m okay,” he says truthfully, tears streaming down his face again. “I- I’m tired. Exhausted. I just want to take a nap.” his song warbles as he breaks down into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, garnet comes up to him and scoops him up into her arms. He doesn’t protest; he doesn’t have enough energy for that. Instead, he buries his face into her chest, stifling another sob as she carries him up to the beach house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can fix this up in no time.” Bismuth says as Garnet climbs up the stairs and sits on the bed, letting him readjust so his head is in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lapis lays down next to him, Connie on his other side. Greg at the foot of the bed with Lion there with him. Pearl sits next to Connie and Amethyst next to Lapis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Peridot and Bismuth join them all after assessing the damage, Peridot squeezes herself between Lapis and steven while bismuth sits next to pearl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Steven realizes that he’s <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">loved</span>, he’s not alone. He’s surrounded by the people who love him, adore him and will support him no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gems, his dad and Connie will be there for him now, making sure that he won’t be alone. They all silently agree to make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I just want to feel okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>online classes are hard and super stressful for me so I apologize that I haven't updated with my head high yet, I'm working on it still, I'm just having a really hard time right now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>